Flight of Fear
by JCfever
Summary: Sam has a secret that she tells Danny. Will Danny be able to help her? My first DP fanfic. Future chapters will be longer . Rating may change...
1. Don't Fly

Hey, everyone! This is my first DP fanfiction. The characters may seem a little OOC, though.

**Summmary: **Sam has a secret: she's now afraid of heights. She feels really bad because this means Danny won't be able to fly her anywhere anymore. Can he help her overcome her fear? D/S

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

So, enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Don't "Fly"**

Danny walked through the halls of the semi-empty school. It was three o'clock and the only people left in the school were mostly teachers. He was going to meet his friends, Tucker and Sam. He, finally, spotted Sam but no sign of Tucker.

"Hey, Sam," Danny greeted the Goth girl. "Where's Tuck?"

"He went to the bathroom…at least that's where I _hope _he is," Sam replied.

She looked behind her shoulder hoping he would hurry up. But he was nowhere to be seen. Danny waited impatiently, leaning against a locker. He looked at the clock; he had nothing better to do. Sam sighed.

Finally, they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey, guys," Tucker said happily. "I just got to get my stuff out of my locker and then we can leave."

Sam and Danny sighed frustratingly.

"I'm changing my mind about walking. Maybe I'll go ghost and fly you guys home instead," Danny suggested irritatingly.

Sam's head perked up at that last statement.

"Umm…yeah…about that…" she said stuttering and frowned, but she continued. "I'm kind of afraid of heights now."

"What? Since when? And what's taking Tucker so long?" Danny asked glancing over his shoulder.

Sam smiled nervously. Danny rolled his eyes still wondering what was taking Tucker so long.

"Ok," Sam started. "It all started when I fell off that train when you were being controlled by Freak Show. Then, practically after that incident, I was still a little afraid."

"Oh," Danny frowned. He couldn't imagine what it would be like without Sam coming along to help him fight ghosts. He also heard Tucker's voice shout out to him from behind.

"Are you guys coming or not?" now _he_ was the one waiting for them.

Danny looked back at Sam. She was frowning with the saddest look in her eyes. He sighed. Tucker walked over to them.

"Look, Tuck," Danny said. Tucker listened closely to what Danny had to say.

"I guess I can't fly you guys home," he sighed. Sam just kept watching. "Because Sam…"

"What about Sam?" Tucker wanted to know.

"Well, Sam…"

"…doesn't feel very well," Sam interrupted, throwing in a fake cough, and also proving that this was a secret.

"Ok," Tucker said shrugging, like it was no big deal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam was sitting on her porch. She sighed. Danny was walking by just then and stopped to talk to her.

"I feel really bad about this, Sam," Danny said, concern in his voice.

Sam just looked away, sadly. Suddenly, Danny heard something and his ghost sense went off. He looked up and saw the ghost dog chasing a helpless cat across the road.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. Once he transformed into Danny Phantom, the dog saw him.

He looked up and wagged his tail. He then evolved into a puppy. By then, Danny knew this would be easier than he thought.

Then, someone, obviously the lady of the cat the dog had been chasing, threw something at the dog. The puppy transformed back into an adult dog again and growled.

Danny knew he would need help with this as the dog started running with the cat in his mouth…or whatever it was. He couldn't tell if it were the cat or the shoe that got thrown at him earlier that he had in his mouth.

"Come on, Sam, I'm going to need help," Danny urged her. The only response was Sam backing away.

"Sam, come on! I feel like I'm coaxing a hopeless puppy from underneath a table!" he shouted at her.

Sam knew she had to help, but her body wouldn't move.

She knew she had to help…even if she didn't want to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked it. I got the title of this chapter from the song _Don't Lie_ by the Black Eyed Peas. Anyway, I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of a name for the ghost dog from Shades of Gray and I thought I could use the place where it had come from, I think: Axion or something like that. I don't know how to pronounce it, but if you think about it, it almost sounds like "Action".

Please R&R. I won't bribe you and flames are ok as long as they're helpful.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Thanks for the reviews.

I know it's Thanksgiving, so here's a Thanksgiving treat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I'm Always Here for You**

(Hey, you got any better ideas for a chapter title? XD)

Danny glared at her. It was unlike Sam not to cooperate like this. He sighed. He was going to have to take this matter into his own hands.

"Ok, look," Danny said. "Why don't you just follow me instead?"

"Ok, Danny," Sam answered.

"Great!" Danny said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Danny and Sam got to the forest, where they had seen the ghost dog go, they searched for the giant dog. They saw no sign of the canine anywhere.

"Are you sure this where it went?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

They searched a little bit more, and then gave up hope.

"Well, he's gone…" Danny turned back into human form, "…now what do you want to do?"

Sam shrugged. It was a Friday and she had practically nothing to do.

"I know you're going to hate this, but…why don't I help you overcome your fear of flying?" he asked, slowly.

She backed away then sighed. She had to get it over with someday. Her head lowered as she replied.

"Ok."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two of them walked to the center of the woods.

"Ok, Sam, I'll…" Danny said but was cut off by a scream.

"Wow, this day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Danny said, sarcastically.

He went ghost. He was about to fly off when he remembered that Sam was still there.

"Ok sorry, Sam, but it looks like I'm going to have to fly you there. That scream sounds pretty distant to me," he said.

She gave up. There was nothing else she could do. She had to face her fear at some point and her legs were tired from running and now they had to head back! There was no way she was going to run back!

Danny flew over to Sam and picked her up.

"Just don't look down and you'll be fine," Danny said. It worked for the most part until Danny stopped suddenly. She then, unfortunately looked down. She let out a small shriek and the grip around Danny's neck tightened.

"Sam, Sam, it's ok," Danny tried to calm her as if she were a frightened child. He set her down and realized how hard she was breathing. She also had tears welled up in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore. We're at the park," he said. "Now, stay here, while I go take care of that ghost dog."

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Sam asked trying to catch her breath. She guessed it wouldn't have mattered if she had run there instead! Either way she would've been out of breath!

"Well, remember when I stopped real fast back there?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. "I saw where the scream came from and the ghost dog was in the middle of an intersection. I brought you here so you wouldn't be seen with me."

"Oh," Sam nodded understandingly.

Danny went to where he last saw the dog. It was still there growling like crazy.

"Here, boy!" Danny called. The dog looked up, wagged his tail and ran over toward him. Danny quickly took out the thermos. The dog tried to stop, turn around, and leave, but it was too late.

"Good boy," Danny said smirking. Then, he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once he got back to the park, he looked at the clock. It said '9:00'.

'Wow,' he thought, 'it's getting late and I got…hey where's Sam?' It was true. Sam wasn't at, or near, the spot that she was in where he'd last seen her. He looked around and finally spotted her near the center of the park where the fountain was. She was laying down on one of the benches, obviously asleep.

Sure enough, when Danny went over to her, her eyes were closed. So he tried to wake her up.

"Sam, wake up," he whispered. She turned around to lay on her other side.

"Come on, Mom, just five more…hours," Sam said half awake and Danny raised his eyebrow at whole 'hours' thing. (**A/N:** Hey, you'd wonder too if you heard someone said, '…five more hours…' instead of minutes.) "Five more hours is when normal people wake up."

'Well, in five more hours, you'd pretty much be your parents, seeing as you'd be up at…2:00 in the morning. See who'd be complaining then!' Danny thought to himself and smirked.

He figured he should take her home. It had been a long day for her. But how could he pick her up without waking her? The fastest way would be to go ghost, but seeing as how she'd totally freak out if she woke up, he figured it'd be better if he just carried her home in human form. Then, he could just go ghost and fly her into her room.

First, he had to make sure she was fast asleep. He walked around her, scuffing the heels of his shoes, with his hands behind his back as if not waking her was the simplest task on Earth. She didn't stir. He went over to the fountain and ran his hand through water and splashed it slightly. Still, she didn't move. He even covered the light from the lamppost (or whatever it's called) was giving off with his hands and listened to see if he could hear her make any noise. All he could here was the sound of her breathing.

'Wow, Sam is a heavy sleeper,' he thought to himself. He went over to her and carefully and quietly picked her up. She didn't wake up, still. The only move she made was slightly moving her arm. Danny started to walk. Before he got out of the park, however, he glanced at the clock again. It read '9:30'. That meant it took a half-hour to find a way to take Sam home.

He walked very carefully as to not wake Sam up. She wasn't that heavy. To Danny, she was as light as a feather.

They finally reached her house. Danny made both of them intangible and he flew her through her window.

Danny slowly set Sam down. He was about to walk away, when he saw Sam shivering.

He walked over to her. He then lifted up her legs slightly so that he could get her comforter and the other blankets underneath it. He gently put her legs back down and covered her up.

He was about to fly home, but something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Sam when they were little. They were hugging each other in a friendly way. He smiled; he and Sam were so cute when they were little. But he was mostly smiling because Sam was really adorable. He imagined himself in over ten years with children of his own that looked a little like her. A girl with black hair and blue eyes. A girl with individuality and a somewhat good interest in ghosts and a…since when did he have kids?


End file.
